I'll Be Seeing You
by SpixieIsTrueLove2289
Summary: He wanted to leave Port Charles, but the Balkan had other plans. A story about moving on after lost love and finding it again. Featuring Damian Spinelli, Serena Baldwin and Maxie Jones.
1. Welcome Home

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 1

Welcome Home

She was the youngest to ever land the position in Port Charles, but with a degree from Harvard and a dad that once held the position less than a decade ago, it was no surprise to anyone at the Port Charles Police Department that she got the job.

Mike Corbin poured hot coffee into her cup, "Does it bring back memories being here?"

"Sure does," she looked around Kelly's remembering the birthday parties, the special family dinners and the occasional breakfast with daddy before work.

"How's your dad doing?"

"Oh he's still in Paris with Laura. He's going to come visit me in a few weeks though."

"Wants to make sure your doing your job right?"

"Noooo he wants to tell me how to do my job. I think he's afraid I'm going to succumb to one of these mobsters and lose myself."

"Well take it from me," he winked knowing full well that she knew who his son was, "He's right."

"I think I'm too young for your son Mr. Corbin and isn't he getting married soon?"

"Yes he is, but I wasn't talking about him," Mike heard the chime at the door and saw the brooding dark hair Zacchara.

"You mean Mr. Zacchara?"

"And," he waited for the Aussie to walk in.

"Mr. Lovette aka the son of Luke Spencer?"

Mike looked over to her, impressed that she knew these figures having just arrived in Port Charles a few days ago.

"Don't look so surprised, I'm the daughter of Scott Baldwin. If I didn't know who was all related to Luke Spencer, his arch nemesis since the beginning of time, I don't think my dad would have allowed me to get on the airplane."

"Hmmm," he eyed her humorously at her intentions in this small town.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to pursue my father's enemies or anyone else's enemies. I simply want to do my job to the best of my ability and then move onto a bigger district."

"Good, stick to that goal and you shouldn't have any problems in your stay here. Welcome back Serena," he warmly smiled at her and then returned to the counter.

"Kristina," Ethan grinned, "I'll take two cups of Joe to go and the best pastries here to my wife at work."

"No problem," she moved aside to the box as Mike drew his attention to Johnny, "What can I get you?"

"Who's the blonde?"

"A nice girl who isn't looking for trouble."

Johnny nodded once, not particularly listening to the subtext of Mike's statement, and then glanced at the tart writing in her legal pad.

"What'll it be _Zacchara_?"

"Hot chocolate," Johnny looked at Mike, a grin clearly displayed along his mouth.

"Molly," Mike called back into the kitchen.

"Yes grandpa Mike?"

"That waffle ready for Ms. Baldwin?"

"Yup!" Molly squirted whip cream onto it and topped the waffle off with strawberries.

"Kristina," Mike took the plate from Molly and then handed it to her sister, "Go give this to the blonde over there."

"Yes sir-ree!" She gave Ethan his scones and coffee and then took the plate over to Serena.

"Thank you," Serena politely smiled, "Kristina Davis right?"

"Yeah? Do you know my mom?"

"Sort of, I walked into her law firm with Diane Miller a few days and introduced myself."

"Oh, well if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'd like to know the same," Johnny walked over with his hot chocolate in hand.

Serena was amused by his obvious interest in her. If he only knew that his charm wasn't going to work on her. She stood up from the chair and stuck her hand out, "Serena Baldwin, District Attorney."


	2. I'm Not Over

Chapter 2

I'm Not Over

Spinelli entered his pink bedroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned on the door and looked at what had been his life for five years. For some reason, as he stared at all the intimate details of his life, it was becoming more apparent that he no longer belonged here in Port Charles. He moved away from the door and grabbed a duffel bag from his closet. He packed everything he came to Port Charles with that was his clothes and his laptop and left everything else.

"Spinelli, you don't have to leave!" Jason tenderly wrapped her hand around Sam's waist at the front door.

"Yeah, the baby isn't going to be here for a couple of months. We didn't tell you to kick you out. We want you to be apart of this and maybe babysit occasionally."

Spinelli threw on his knapsack and held onto his duffel bag. He knew they meant well, but at the same time he felt like they were treating him like a child. He wasn't leaving because he suddenly felt left out and not apart of the family anymore. It just dawned on him that everyone around him was moving on and that it was perhaps time he does the same.

"Fair Samantha, the Jackal is going no where but to the office to work on the Balkan."

"Forget that, have dinner with us tonight to celebrate. I'm cooking!" Sam kissed his cheek and walked towards the kitchen, "I'll make your favorite!"

Spinelli looked at Jason's stiff face, "We're ordering Chinese, but hey are you sure you don't want to stay tonight before tomorrow?"

"Nah, the Jackal wants to find as much as he can on the Balkan before he leaves you without cyber support for a few days."

"Spinelli you don't have to, I have Dante and Lucky for that," Jason said and immediately realized how that sounded, "That's not what I meant."

"It's okay Stonecold," he was afraid he would eventually be replaced, "I'll call you when I get to LA and I'll let you know if I take it or not."

"I thought it was just an interview?"

"Oh it is," Spinelli looked at him trying to cover himself.

"Spinelli? Did they offer you a job?"

"I'll be seeing you StoneCold," Spinelli patted him on the shoulder and then opened the door.

Jason closed the door and then walked into the kitchen.

"So what does Spinelli want for dinner? We need more groceries, I'll have to go out later."

"You know we're ordering Chinese food right?"

"Jason!" She laughed, "Seriously, where's Spinelli?"

"He left," Jason walked up to her wrapping his arms around her.

"You mean left for work?"

"No, I think Spinelli just quit working for me."

* * *

"Spinelli!" Carly called his name as she walked onto Pier 52.

"Valkyrie, looking exquisite," he stood up from the bench, a folder in hand.

"What's all that?" She glanced at his bags.

"Going on a business trip."

"It's that good you have to skip town?"

"Oh it's good, but the Jackal actually has some place he has to be tomorrow."

"You leaving tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"And your not staying at Jason's?"

"I think he and Samantha should be alone tonight."

"Right, well," she took off her leather gloves, "I'll make arrangements for you to stay at my hotel."

"Thank you, but I want to be low key tonight."

"Stakeout for the jackal?"

"Something like that, did you bring it?"

"Yup," she handed him the small black briefcase.

Spinelli took the case and placed it on the bench.

"Was it hard to find?"

"You're talking to the woman who was married to Sonny Corinthos, it was harder getting the license than finding the model."

Spinelli opened the case and a ray of excitement shot up in him. It was just as he imagined the black Walther PPK to look like.

"Pick it up."

Spinelli glanced at her and then back at the case. It was the kind of feeling whenever he bought a new computer. It was a toy he hoped he'd never have to use, but if he did, boy oh boy was he going to enjoy using it in style. He carefully picked it up and saw it was inscribed in his name well his nickname.

"You didn't have to."

"You're a P.I. Spinelli, a great one. If you're going to be out there getting information people pay good money for you should be doing it right."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"Don't make me regret it."

"Never."

"I had them throw in a suppressor too."

Spinelli looked over it in the case, "The real life James Bond."

"The real life James Bond."

Spinelli took a magazine and loaded it into the PPK.

"You've been taking classes," she said noting that he was quite dedicated to this involvement in himself.

"What Jason doesn't know won't hurt him right?"

"Show me what you have."

Spinelli pointed to the folder on the bench, "Don't make me regret it."

"Never," she opened the folder and her eyes lit up with fire boiling in the very pits of her that hated Brenda Barrett.

"Their child is alive."

"Yup," Spinelli put the PPK back in the case and closed it, "She's in Switzerland."

"Well I think it's time she comes home to Mommy and Daddy."

Spinelli put the case in his duffel bag, "Are we done here?"

"Yeah. You are worth every penny you know?" She looked up at him too see Maxie watching from the top of the docks. "Here's a little bonus." She reached into her purse.

"No," he backed away, "It was my pleasure."

"I sense you want to see him pay too?"

"You know he threatened to arrest me last week?"

"The nerve of him to want to put you in jail, do you think you'd run like you almost did with the FBI?"

"Yeah, I have nothing here now."

"Do you regret not running away back then with everything that happened with Maxie?"

"I don't know, a part of me wishes I could say that what we had was special, but I'm not sure if any of it ever was. It was dream that when tested with reality could just never work out."

"Well you're better off in my opinion."

"Yeah, who needs love right?"

"As we were saying."

"As we were saying, he wanted to arrest me. Here the Jackal is working to find information on Franco and the Balkan to keep Lulu and the precious divine one safe and he wants to waste my time with the law that he couldn't respect in the first place?"

"I told you, hypocrite."

"If it weren't for me..."

"If it weren't for you Spinelli, none of the people we love would be safe."

"Gracious thanks."

"Here," she leaned against him shoving a wad of cash in his pocket, "I'll be in touch."

"I'll be waiting your call."

Carly kissed his check, "You've gotten a lot darker since your breakup with Maxie."

"I suppose."

"No, I think the ace of cyber space is back and the world better watch out," she put her gloves back on, "I'll be in touch."

"The Jackal looks forward to your call."

"I like this side of you. Don't you go getting distracted, I heard there's a new blonde in town, don't go developing a conscience."

"Don't worry Valkyrie, the menace the FBI fears isn't going anywhere."

"Good because this is just the beginning. I hope your trip isn't going to put me out of contact with you?"

"No, well, let's just say as long as you keep providing the cash the Jackal will find a way to get you the goods."

"Great, be safe tonight," she glanced at Maxie and then went on her way. Spinelli nodded like he would and then turned to his back on the bench where he saw Maxie looking down.

"I can't believe you'd hurt Lulu like this."

"She'll thank me later."

"Will she?"

"Probably not, I mean it's not like she ever returned the favor while we were together so maybe I should let the pieces fall and let him break her heart."

"She told me it would hurt you."

"And that's why you did it, cause the Jackal was such a bad guy to you?" Spinelli shook his head.

"I'm sorry," she walked down the steps, "I don't know why I thought hurting you was the way to fix us."

"Well there never should have been an us in the first place," Spinelli grabbed his bag and she touched his hand, "Do you really mean that?"

"Think about what you just asked me," he told her, but she was confused of course. "You got with him how long after we broke up oh wait you were with him while we were together."

"It wasn't like that."

"It was."

"It wasn't. You're acting like I never loved you that I purposely wanted to do this you. You shut me out. Yeah I should have been there for you, but you didn't let me in to be there for you. You and I always used to tell each other everything."

"Not everything."

"Yes everything. Even the mob until the night Dante was shot. I remember when it happened and you weren't surprised at all. You wouldn't even talk about it."

"I couldn't talk about it."

"Because you knew it was going to happen."

"I have to go," Spinelli tugged on his bag.

"Can't we just have one real conversation for once?"

"Do you need to be forgiven to move on with Matt?"

"This has nothing to do with him."

"It has everything to do with him."

"You left me for Johnny and for Franco, two guys who fit the bad boy role you say you're attracted to and then we break up over Matt who is a doctor, the opposite of bad, good which I was so tell me how you are anymore happier with him?"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't know either," he pulled away from her, "When you have an answer to that then we'll have a real conversation."

"And then what?" She asked but he kept walking, "When can I have you back in my life?"

"When you decide what you want me to be in your life," he said knowing if it was purely friendship he might not be able to do that again, but it was better than nothing.


End file.
